Looking For Comfort
by Ecosphere
Summary: Prompt: The one shot is of Chloe coming home drunk and fighting with her boyfriend but then she goes to Beca to seek comfort. Wattpad: Scissorhappy


She began to dread seeing her boyfriend.

As her car got closer and closer to the apartment, the anxiety began to curl into her stomach. She is starting to forget the words she had practiced over over again that she was going to say to Tom. All of Chloe's nerves were on edge.

When the redhead got to her apartment she shared with Aubrey, she stopped in front of it and felt as if she was going to throw up. She knew by telling him this it would start a big fight between them and Chloe didn't want that.

She walked walked up to her and Aubrey's apartment, then pulled out her phone to call Tom and invite him over. Chloe typed in his number, then walked through the door to call him once she was in the apartment.

She hit call and waited for him to answer. After a couple rings she heard his voice through the phone. "Hey Chloe, what's up?"

"Hi Tom. We uh... need to talk... about our relationship." Chloe said hesitantly. She had to do this, having this type of relationship wasn't healthy and she knew she have ended it a long time ago.

"Why? There's nothing wrong."

She took a deep breath thinking how hard this as going to be, "I just...we need to break up." she said getting straight to the point. "We aren't really working out, and not to mention I've caught you cheating on me mor-"

"-No" He said cutting her off.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, we aren't breaking up."

"Why not?"

There was a long pause before she heard him say "I'm coming over. We aren't discussing this over the phone." Than he hung.

She was a bit taken back by his response, she wasn't expecting him to say no. It wasn't like he loved her anymore, she has caught him cheating on her more than a few times.

As Tom walked over to her apartment that she shared with Aubrey, he knew that he was going to have to do something to save his relationship, Chloe couldn't break up with him.

He honestly didn't love her anymore, she was really just for show. Having her as a girlfriend made him look so much better. If she broke up with him it would hurt his ego and pride. Especially if she was going to leave him for Beca.

He didn't want people to think that he turned her gay, it would make it harder for women to sleep with him.

Sure she has caught him cheating on her a couple times, but that was all her fault because she wouldn't have sex with him. Apparently she was saving herself to be with someone until marriage and he couldn't wait that long.

As he arrived at her apartment he knocked on her door angrily, yelling for her to open up. As Chloe opened the door he pushed passed her and walked right in. "What do you mean 'we need to break up'?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like Tom." Chloe said getting angry with him.

"Listen" He said in a very caring tone, grabbing her hands and holding onto the them. "Why don't we go back to bed, and talk about this in the morning."

"No, I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to sleep with you."

He ripped his hands from her and let out a big huff of air. "Why not?" He yelled out in frustration.

"Tom you know exactly why."

"Oh come on, don't you think you at least owe me this?"

She was shocked, in no way did he deserve to sleep with her. "Owe you this? What makes you think I owe you this?"

"All that flirting you have been doing with Beca recently, how much you talk about her? You spend more time with her than you spend with your own boyfriend." He said gesturing to himself.

"That doesn't mean you deserve to sleep with me."

There was a bit of silence between them. She ran her fingers through her hair, taking in a deep breath.

"Tom, I just... we aren't working out anymore. We need to break up."

"I said no."

"Why not? It's not like you love me anymore. We never see each other, we barely ever talk anymore, you've cheated on me-"

"Why is it such a big deal that I cheated on you?"

"It hurts when someone cheats on you Tom, that's why." She said very frustrated.

"Well it's your fault, if you would have just slept with me-"

"Relationships aren't all about sex Tom!"

"But Chloe I'm a man and I have needs, and if you aren't going to take care of them than I might as well find someone to do it for you."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. Chloe had no idea why she even fell for this guy in the first place.

"We... we're done."

"No! How many times do I have to say this, we aren't breakin-"

"-We're done and you need to leave. I don't want to be with you anymore Tom."

Tom was already mad, but the more she kept saying that they were done and needed to leave was like throwing gas into a fire.

"Chloe you don't get to tell me we are breaking up and then just ask me to leave! I am your boyfriend-"

"You aren't my boyfriend Tom! I don't even love you!"

Tom let out a small laugh. "I don't care if you are in love with me or not, I don't even love you. Chloe... you should just be grateful that you were ever my girlfriend. To see what it felt like to have someone be with you, because no one will ever love you. I don't know anybody who would even want to be with someone like you, not even that Beca girl would ever love you. So Chloe you should just shut up and stop with this 'we need to break up'. Do you know how many girls want to be in your position?"

"Tom, I'm gay for god sakes!"

There was silence that filled the room. Tom just glared into Chloe's eyes to see if there was any chance of her not telling the truth. But there was none.

And this angered Tom.

He knew this was going to happens, he didn't want people thinking he turned Chloe gay. So Tom took a deep breath to calm himself down and thought about what he was going to say to her. "Oh, I didn't know you were gay. I'm sorry."

Chloe didn't believe him, Tom knew that she had feelings for Beca. She never came out and said it straight to his face, but it was pretty obvious. Tom would even get jealous of Beca sometimes, when Chloe would hug or lean on the brunette he would come over and pull her into his arms. Except for instead of him staying like that he would always try to touch her.

There was a small pause then Tom spoke."But Chloe, I can turn you, I can make you straight."

"Oh my god." Chloe said letting out a frustrated groan.

"Just have sex with me and you'll see that you aren't gay. I can provide for you so much better than that weird alt girl who thinks she will make it as a Dj for a living."

"You need to leave now, we are done and I don't want to see you again okay?"

"No!"

"Stop saying that! Please just get ou-" Then suddenly he grabbed her by the wrist pulling her towards him. He pushed against her the wall so he was trapped.

"Listen Chloe, we aren't breaking up okay?" She looked into his eyes terrified. He held her wrist above her head, holding them so tight that tomorrow there was definitely going to be a bruise there.

"And whether you want to or not..." he said then leaned down to her ear to whisper in it. "...you are going to have sex with me. Even if I have to force you onto that bed and tie you down,you are going to do it."

Chloe was terrified. This isn't how shen wanted her first time to be. Tom then grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the ground yelping in pain. Just as he was about to get down on top of her they heard a something coming from the door. Tom just ignored and lowered himself onto Chloe and started to touch her. Chloe then started screaming for him to stop and tried thrashing against him. This wasn't how she wanted it to happen.

Seconds later they heard Aubrey's voice booming through put there small living space. "GET OFF OF HER AND GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

Tom stood up startled to see Aubrey and Stacie standing in the doorway. Stacie immediately ran over to go and make sure Chloe was okay, while Aubrey walked over to Tom.

"Tom, you and Chloe are done, and if you come back here or bother Chloe again, I will make sure she files a restraining order against you and press charges. Do I make myself clear?"

Tom stood there in shock before answering "Crystal." Than he quickly left Chloe's apartment. Aubrey had always scared him out a little bit, and it didn't help that her dad was one of the best lawyers in the state. So he wouldn't stand a chance against them in court.

Meanwhile Stacie moved Chloe so they were sitting on the couch. "Hey are you okay?" Aubrey asked coming to sit next to Chloe.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for that"

She told them the whole situation and how the fight started with Tom. Aubrey was beyond angry at that boy for even laying a hand on Chloe, and if she ever saw him again she would kick his purple-headed yogurt flinger so hard he would never be able to have sex with another woman again.

After talking to the girls, Chloe decide to go back to her room. She told them that she just wanted to be alone and needed some space.

Well actually she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with a certain bruenette right now. But she couldn't, she didn't want to dump all of her problems onto her and tonight she was watching a movie with Jesse.

Ugh Jesse.

She didn't think he was a bad guy and she didn't hate him, it's just he had what she wanted. Beca was in love with him, not her. She's seen the way she look's at him, they she smiles at him. Chloe wanted to be the one that Beca looks at like that. The redhead knew that in the end she would end up with him, but that didn't stop her from hoping that Beca might surprise and find out that she was the one that the brunette was in love with all along.

But she could only wish for such a thing. Tom was right, Beca would never love her. Even if she moved on from Beca, no one else would ever want her. She was absolutely disgusting.

Chloe wouldn't be what Beca deserves, Jesse was a better match for her.

The more she thought about what Tom had said and her situation with Beca made her feel worse.

She laid there in bed for a few minutes, sulking and moping around, when she realized that she just needed to get out. She thought that maybe taking a walk would be good. It wasn't to dark, it was only 9:46 p.m. So she picked herself up out of bed, fixed her make up, and left their apartment.

Aubrey and Stacie wouldn't notice that she was gone, they were too engrossed with themselves in whatever they were doing in Aubrey's bedroom.

As the redhead started walking across campus, she came across a college bar. Chloe knew that she shouldn't be drinking on a night like this and that the alcohol wouldn't help mend the pain, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

As she sat down at the bar and order a Long island Iced Tea. It wasn't particularly her favorite cocktail, but it contained lots of alcohol and would help get her drunk faster.

Beca was back in her dorm, just waiting for this movie with Jesse to be done with.

He was a nice guy and fun to hangout with, but she really hated these movi-cation. Beca didn't understand why he just couldn't let it go that she didn't like movies. Making her watch one with him once a week isn't going to make her like them.

She started zoning out, completely forgetting about the movie and Jesse. She would much rather be somewhere else, well to be more specific, with someone else.

Beca shook her head at that thought, she need to get over her stupid crush on Chloe. It wasn't like she was going to ever like her back, she was way out of her league anyway.

But that didn't stop her from falling harder for the redhead. She had them most beautiful blue eyes, that if she could just get lost in. Her voice was so amazing, she didn't mean to sound creepy or anything but she could just listen to her sing for hours. And her lips, when they would talk Beca would have a hard time diverting her eyes away from them. They looked so soft, and Beca found herself wondering how they would feel against her own. All Beca wanted to do was just to be able to kiss Chloe. She wanted to grab her by the neck and pull her in and-

"Beca... Hello?" she saw a hand wave in front of her face.

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that Jesse was talking to her."Huh... what?"

The boy laughed a little."The movie's over and I asked which one you wanted to watch next?"

"You pick, I don't care." she said in a very monotone voice and went to sit at her computer.

He started packing up his computer and put the movies away. Just as he finished, he put his bag over his shoulder and turned to Beca. He noticed Beca change in mood and decided to ask her about it.

"Um Beca, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know you just seem a little down."

"Oh well, it's nothing."

"Beca." He said. "Please don't shut me out, tell me what's wrong."

"Okay... but I need you to promise that you won't get weird about it."

He just shook his head yes feeling very happy that Beca was opening up to him. Jesse sat down on her bed again while Beca faced him in her chair.

"Alright so... I like someone and I don't think they like me. It's like really hard though because I see this person like, every day and they keep trying to be closer to me. So it's kind of confusing me, but they are way out of my league so I know they don't have a chance with them."

"Oh, well I know how to fix that."

"Really?" Beca said her eyes lightening up. She would love it for Chloe to notice her in a way that wasn't platonic.

"Yeah totally, and you want to be there girlfriend?"

She just shook her head yes. "Well than... Beca Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Beca said shocked. " I was talking about Chloe, not you."

"Oh" Jesse said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual."

"Well then may I ask who this lucky girl is?" Jesse then ask's with a smirk.

"No you may not"

The brunette was silent for a little bit before he said, "It's Chloe isn't it?"

Beca cringed at that, "Is it that obvious?" Jesse just laughed.

"Were you not just here a minute ago when I asked you out because I thought you liked me?"

"Yeah but you're you and Chloe is..."Beca said trailing off.

"Is what?" He said edging her on.

"She's... Well it's just different with her. It's hard to explain but it doesn't matter really." Beca said then mumbled, "It's not like she feel's the same anyway."

They just sat there in awkward silence for a bit. "Well, uh... sorry about that than. I guess I should be going than."

"Bye"

Just as her dorm room door was about to shut Jesse popped his back in saying, "Oh and by the way Beca, I wouldn't assume Chloe doesn't feel the same way."

Beca just looked at him and smiled slightly, "Go away loser."

"I'm serious Beca, a girl needs to know when she is loved." He said as the door shut.

After Jesse left, Beca decided to get ready for bed. When she was done and finally climbed into bed, her phone went. She groaned and got up to answer it.

Her heart skipped a little when she saw it was Chloe calling her. Was this a sign? Was she supposed to tell her tonight? "H-Hey."

"Hi Beca?"

"So uh.. what's up?"

"I n-need you to come and get m-me." Beca could tell by the way her words were slurred together that the redhead was drunk.

"Where are you?"

Chloe gave Beca her location and Beca put a sweatshirt and some pants on and went to go find her. She arrived at the bar to find a very drunk Chloe waiting outside for her.

"Beca!" she said, her face lightening up when she saw the brunette walking towards her. "You actually came."

"Yeah" She said a fiegning hurt. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't k-know, you might have had more important things to do... can we go back to your dorm? I don't want Aubrey to go and yell at me for being drunk."

"Sure."

Chloe stood up and but almost falling back down again she grabbed onto Beca to help her. The brunette wrapped her arm around her to keep her balanced so she wouldn't fall again.

Beca could tell something was off with the redhead. Normally Chloe was happy drunk, but right now she seemed in a depressing mood. Beca would ask her about it later, but decided to focus on getting her back to her dorm now.

15 minutes later they got back to got back to Beca's dorm, and she put Chloe down on her bed to go and give her a pair of sweats to sleep in. When Beca pulled away the redhead immediately missed the contact and the feeling of Beca's arm around her.

"Here" Beca said handing her some clothes to change into.

As Chloe tried to change into them, she just couldn't do it. Beca noticed her struggling and decide to help her. When she got her shirt off Beca tried to avert her eyes, it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of her friend when she was drunk.

"You know... i-it's not like you haven't seen any of the before." Chloe slurred out, referring to there shower incident.

Becs face just heat up and turned bright red, trying to get the image of a naked Chloe out of her brain. It didn't help that she was undressing the redhead right now.

After five minutes of her awkwardly trying to dress Chloe, they both settled down and decided how they were going to sleep tonight.

"You can take the bed and I'll take the floor." Beca suggested.

"No, I am not kicking you out of your own bed. you can sleep with me in it."

No matter how badly Beca wanted to, she couldn't do it. "No that's okay, I am fine with the floor."

Chloe felt a small pang of hurt in her chest. 'Not even that Beca girl would ever love you' Tom's voice rang through her head. She started to overthink the whole thing.

She called Beca to come and get her because she wanted the brunette to be the one to comfort her, not Aubrey. But all Chloe was left to was sleeping in Beca's bed alone, while she slept on the floor.

A tear fell from Chloe's eye. She replayed the whole situation with Tom over in her head and all the things he said to her.

He was absolutely right, no one would ever love her. She should have just stuck with him, it was at least safe there and it made her feel like someone loved her sometimes. She began to cry a bit harder now, trying to suppress her sobs into Beca's pillow not wanting to wake the brunette up.

She pressed her face further into Beca's pillow the harder she cried. Than suddenly she felt the bed dip down and two arms wrap around her. Chloe pulled her closer burying her face into the smaller girls neck.

Beca got down onto the bed so she could hold Chloe better. She hated hearing her cry, it broke her heart to know that she was upset about something.

After Chloe calmed down, Beca climbed under the covers with her so she could be closer to the girl. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She said wrapping her arms around the redhead again.

"What's there to talk about? I am unlovable, there is nothing more to it." She said burying her head into Beca's neck.

"Don't say that, you have lots of people who love you. Tom loves-"

"No he doesn't." Chloe said with a defeated sigh. "We just broke up."

A small spark of hope went off inside Beca, maybe they could be together. She mentally slapped herself for thinking about that now.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No you aren't."

"What?" Beca asked suddenly feeling very nervous. Did Chloe knew about her crush on her?

"I know how much you hated him."

Beca let out a deep breath. "I didn't like him because of the way he treated you, you deserve so much more than that. You deserve someone who would do anything for you, someone who would move mountains just to see you smile, someone who only wants the best for you and is willing to put you first."

Chloe just smiled and wished that someone Beca was talking about was her, and she would do all those things for her. But she knew that it wasn't and something like that would only happen in a dream.

"Thank you Beca, but I don't think anybody would be willing to do that for me."

"That's not true." She wanted to tell her that she would, but the redhead didn't reciprocate the feeling. And she didn't want to lose Chloe as a friend.

She moved her head from Beca's neck to look at her. "But it is, no one will ever want to be with me. Not even the girl I like, like me back."

Beca's stomach sank at that, Chloe loved someone else. Someone that wasn't her. She felt as if she was going to cry, but choked it down. "Oh, I didn't know you liked someone else."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I am pretty sure they like someone else and I never really had a shot with them anyway."

"Well if you ever need to talk about it, you can talk to me. I am still your best friend."

"Yep, thanks Beca." Chloe said in a small voice putting her head back into the crook of her neck.

About five minutes later when Beca thought Chloe was asleep, she gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and placed a small kiss on her temple. "I know you love someone else and you think you are unlovable, but I just want you to know that I love you. And I would everything I said earlier for you. I think you are the most beautiful girl and you deserve more than you are given. I love you Chloe."

It was quiet for a minute before Chloe moved out to look at Beca. Her eyes widen realizing that Chloe just heard everything she said.

Than Chloe spoke "I love you too Beca". Than leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss on her lips before returning to her position she was in earlier.

Beca was too shocked to move, she just began processing what just happened. Chloe had just kissed her, on the lips nonetheless.

She just hoped that the redhead wasn't to drunk and would remember this tomorrow.


End file.
